


Pranking the hopeless(ly cute) ~/J-Hope x Reader/

by Kpooping (Kpooper)



Series: BTS x Reader Omnibus [1]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Angst, Character Development, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 05:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15923678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kpooper/pseuds/Kpooping
Summary: J-Hope: OriginsWhere J-hope needs more love and senior high school peeps needs to loosen up a little. Perfect setting to start a (b-udding)romance.(Slow-burn, not going to be dropped no matter what)





	1. Chapter 1 - Just a Doze

**Author's Note:**

> **Synopsis **  
> ****  
>   
> 'Nobody knows much of the lives of idol members before their trainee periods other than stray childhood/audition photos and videos, and the idols' own reminiscing comments of childhood on reality shows. This is taking a closer look and gaining insights about the obstacles that must be overcome just before their trainee periods. These obstacles come as family problems, school life, academics, friends and budding romances. It's OC-centric at first, but as Hoseok and (Name) learn more about each other, their lives become more entwined and we get to see more of Hoseok's own trials with his dancing career and personality development before BigHit.  
>  **in other words... **  
> **  
> Our sunshine J-Hope was once only a Jung Hoseok.  
>  And even if his former personality might've been different from what we know now, there is still that hint of optimism, perseverance, and determination that makes the Hoseok of the past and the Hobi of the present, one and the same.**

**Chapter 1**  
**_Just a Doze_**

The first set of exams are finally over, and there's already 4 quizzes and 2 essays due the next day. Senior high school is just that great really.

It's all sunshine smiling down from the outside of the school building, but all gloom knocking against the heads of the teenagers from inside their skulls.

Our own little ray of sunshine could seriously just not balance underground rapping and his first year of senior high school. Poor Hosoek decides to doze off for a bit during break.

Throwing his coat over his head, he tucks his arms under his head and heads off to dreamland in a jiffy. 

(Name) lifts Hoseok's coat and peers into his sleeping face. 'I wonder if he's got any energy to spare for dreaming.'

Sighing she joins the crowd in the back of the class that was trying to watch as much as they could of last night's drama's latest episode that they probably missed cause their parents were safeguarding the television in the living room. Even a catching a two minute scene before the next teacher showed up was just fine.

_That desperate._

(Name) isn't the majority of the classroom hoping that the teacher isn't late again because they want to finish their lessons to start revising for the next bout of exams.

Nope, she's part of the crowd that wishes desperately that the teacher doesn't show up for the day.

The wind was getting stronger and more dust started to blow itself into the room so (Name) reaches out to close the window.

.

.

Except things doesn't go exactly as planned.

She pulls the window _screen_ to the side holding it by the frame and the whole thing comes off.

"OOooopps," (Name) declares so confidently as if the whole stunt was totally intended. About half of the class spares a glance and cackles or giggles, and the word has already spread like wildfire. '(Name)'s at it again.'

Woken up by the laughter, Hoseok wakes up a few seconds too late and the class has eased back into normal chatter, with only a few left chuckling.

"TSK TSK. HOSEOK! Look at what you've done!" (Name) says.

Wait, what?

The mushroom head turns around and stares at the window screen - leaning against the wall under the sill - in horror. "Wh-Wha?"

"Put it back Hoseok," Name commands without hesitation. 

"I don't- Wait why...?"

"Hey man, you took it off, put it back in," someone else joined in.

"What did you do Hoseok?"

"Put it back."

"Put it back!"

"Put it back, put it back, put it back!" The classroom chanted.

"HAA..?" Hoseok stared dumbly at (Name) holding the screen up and offering it to him.

'So cute' (Name) thought.

The class broke into laughter.

"TEACHER'S COMING!" The hallway lookout slipped into his seat at the front while everyone else fumbled around back to their seats.

Hoseok continues to stare as (Name) swiftly returns the window screen back in place and winks at him.

'You owe me one,' he reads her pretty lips, and she too sits down as the teacher enters.

He's the only one left standing. And when the teacher clears his throat, he falls so heavily back into his chair that it topples over, pushing back the table behind him, and knocking him backwards unto the ground.

Again the classroom erupts into frantic laughter, and (Name) can't help but think, 'My heart just can't. He's too cute.'


	2. Chapter 2 - Flipping Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> J-hope dance career enters the story

**Chapter 2**

_**Flipping Out** _

Being class president has it's perks. Unfortunately for Hobi, (Name)'s the sort of person to abuse her authority. For all the right reasons, of course. (Pranking's alright as long as no one gets  ~~caught~~  hurt)

(Name) isn't _always_ out prank people. Any classmate or teacher would say she's a naturally outgoing person with a tendency to break the tension every once in a while. Most of her stunts or corny puns are actually quite lame. Her laugh is a lot funnier than the actual joke. Yep! she's that sort of clown.

To Hoseok, (Name) is probably the boldest girl, or student really out there. She wasn't fearless, just brave. If there would be one word to describe her it would actually be something like 'shameless.'

"IF I WAS ME, I'D WANNA BE YOU TOO~♪! I'D WANNA BE YOU TOO! I"D WANNA BE YOU TOO♪!  "

"Eeish. Disgusting! (Name) you look terrible!"

"I KNOW I DO! BUT SO DO YOU~♪!" (Name) winked while shooting heart guns back at the classmate, which caused a series of 'Aigoos', 'Yucks' and 'Ewws' to go around the class.

"Teacher's coming!" the lookout yelled, allowing the students to dive back into their seats just as the teacher came into sight and entered the room.

There was a teachers' meeting to be held in five minutes so the usual greetings were ignored, and attendance was taken in the form of homework collection from last class' worksheet. 

"There's two missing! Who didn't submi-?"

(Name)'s hand instantly sot up in the air. 

"AGAIN!?" Some people broke into hysterical fits, the others yelled in unison. It was more harmonious than any school choir or k-pop group. Combined with the subject teacher's priceless dead expression, the overall performance was worthy enough to be held at the Gymnastics Stadium. 

'She's embarrassingly daring' Hoseok thought.

"Who wants to play!" A classmate announced as soon as the teacher rushed out for the meeting.

A small group of people began to form a circle at the side of the classroom, while a few others tried to hurry up on actually doing the classwork left for them before joining in.

"Why do you keep doing this?" Hoseok asked his hopeless friend/seatmate as she pulled him out of his seat by his upper arm to join in on the game, his chest clenching at the contact.

"I wanna play," (Name) replied not understanding the complete weight of his question. 

"Mafia? Dare Dare?"

"Mafia"

"Mafia"

"DARE DARE! DARE DARE!" (Name) goads, tugging on Hoseok to join in on her chant.

"Mafia"

"Dare Dare's the strongest vote so let's go with that," the  moderator of the game said.

After deciding on flip the bottle style the game began. 

Whoever finishes 10 bottle flips first wins and the loser does a dare chosen by the winner. The classroom flits around taking sides between the two and chanting.

The first round ended with the loser having to go to the next class and making a fake announcement that the meeting had ended and the teachers are on their way back.

The second round began with (Name) vs. Hoseok 

"BEGIN"

"(Name)! (Name)!"

(Name) begins throwing her bottle off randomly, having never done bottle flips before. Whether it be luck or skill, she somehow lands her first.

"1!"

The next time, she wasn't so lucky.

"Hoseok! Hoseok!"

"Having watched numerous video clips on SNS beforehand, Hoseok flicks his wrist, and making the bottle spin and land, tipping over on the first try. Getting used to the feel of the momentum he does the same exact flick again.

"1!"

"2!"

"3!"

(Name) glances at Hoseok calmly flipping the bottle. Her audience starts to focus more on him, moving over to his side.

"4!"

"Traitors!" she yelled with a grin on her face. "You guys are so gonna regret it!"

The class laughs and jeers at this. "Say that when you catch up!"

"5!"

After a couple more failed attempts, (Name) looks up again studying the way her classmate's doing it. ' _Hands over the cap, fingers holding the neck loosely,'_ Name notes. ' _Push the hand forward slightly in a flicking motion and let go.'_

"6!"

Hoseok checks up on (Name) as he picks up his bottle, noticing her intent gaze on his hand. He chuckled at her gaping mouth. "You look so adorable, when you're trying so hard!" 

"7!"

"SHUT IT!" she snapped out of her daze and focused on the bottle on her hand.  "You're totally gonna lose, loser!" Adjusting her grip on the bottle, she tried again.

"2!"

"Wohoo!"

"Go (Name)-ah!" Min-ah's voice cheered on weakly from the crowd.

"Finally! I'm only cheering for you cause you cheered for me."

Gaining confidence (Name) repeated what she did.

"3!"

"4!"

"5!"

Hearing the ruckus over at (Name)'s side, Hoseok watches in horror as she quickly rises in count and successfully lands the bottle in a row. He flicks his hand again, the bottle spinning way too much and landing on its side.

"6!"

"7!"

Hoseok fumbles with the bottle as he panics. ' _(Name)'s really fast once she's gets a hang of it. I'm so doomed.'_

"8!"

"8!"

"9!"

"9!"

'One more. I just need to land it before him.' 'One more. I just need to land it before her.'

You know that one moment when your minds connect in desperation because your seeking out a single goal. Your aim correlates and the sparks go off as your thoughts coincides. Simultaneously they say,

"10!"        "10!"

, just as both their bottles land.

Both sides yelled and cheered at their victory before realising that the other was cheering too,

"Wait a sec, why are you so happy about losing?"(Name) asked, genuinely confused.

"Pfft no way," a guy huffed patting Hoseok's shoulder. "My buddy here landed the tenth time first."

The class erupted in argument as each person began to defend either (Name) or Hoseok.

"But I landed it first!" Hoseok claimed.

"Uhuh, no way. (Name) did."

"Yeah (Name) won!"

"Why're you talking about yourself in third person?"

"Why're you talking about me in third person!?"

"Wh-What!?" Hoseok stammered.

"Guys calm down!"

Surprisingly the argument went on for another ten minutes before everyone settled down and decided to make it to 15 as a tie-breaker.

"GO!"

"11!"

"11!"

"12!"

"12!"

"13!"

"14!"

"13!"

"14!"

"15!"

"YESS!!" Name and her crowd yelled.

"Aaargh!" Hoseok yelled in defeat as he covered his face with his forearms, his hands over his head. "NOOooOOo!" His friends started shouting Boos at (Name) despite knowing they had already lost.

"Now, now. Don't be a sore loser," (Name) gave a sweet eye-smile that would have made Hoseok's heart flutter if he didn't know that there was punishment awaiting him.

He sighed, "Let's just get this over with."

"Choose a dare (Name)."

"Hmmmmm..."

"What about doing cartwheels in front of the principal's office?"

"Dismissing classes early today via PA"

...hmmmmm..."

"Eating a spoonful of powdered milk, tabasco sauce and mayo"

"...hmm... Can I make him do anything?" 

"Just pick one already!"

"Even outside school?"

"Aaaeee. Gonna ask him out on a date?" The guy defending Hoseok earlier teased, causing a series of wolfwhistles and hoots to go around the class.

"Maybe, maybe.." (Name) jokes.

"Sure whatever," someone in the crowd said in amusement.

"What? No! We've gotta be there to see it!"

"Haha you never said that in the rules," (Name) grinned as she walked up to Hoseok and pulls down his head so she can whisper in his ears.

" _I wanna see you dance._ "

* * *

**~Extra~**

"Appa you've got to be serious," Hoseok as good as sweat dropped in bewilderment at his dad who was holding a partially-filled bottle of water.

"You can do it, abeonim!" (Name) cheered. "You're a science teacher!"

"I'm a literature professor," Hobi's father deadpanned.

"Science will guide you even better then! You're a wise man."

"Hahahaha! Good, good. I like this one, Hoseok!"

"Appa!"


	3. Chapter 3 - Catch Me If You Can

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They end up together... somehow.

**Chapter 3**

_**Catch Me If You Can** _

_"What? No! We've gotta be there to see it!"_

_"Haha you never said that in the rules," (Name) grinned as she walked up to Hoseok and pulls down his head so she can whisper in his ears._

_**"I wanna see you dance."** _

"What?"

"Friday evening, after school," she whispered, a Cheshire's smile on her face as she pulled away. Then a bit louder so that any classmates trying to listen in can hear she said, "Saturday morning, at the coffee house near my place got it?"

And for about the millionth time that day, (Name) opened all the cages in the zoo.

* * *

Even though (Name) walked or more like pranced across the school's hallways with a bounce in her step at a pretty fast pace, Hoseok's long strides were still able to catch up. Barely.

Every time he reached out to grab her, she would twist and turn between the students loitering around the hallways late after the school's official class hours ended.

"(Name)!"

Again Hoseok reached out to her, but she ducked between two people carrying a carton of leaflets between them. 

"Excuse me," Hoseok says as he tried to slide beneath the box just like (Name) did, but he ended up knocking it to the side as his face hi-fived the side of the box. "Urgh."

"Hey! Watch where you're going will you!?" 

"Sorry, sorry," Hoseok apologises as he helps turn the box upright and pick up two or three of the many flyers that tumbled out of the box. By the time he was done, which only took less than 5 seconds really, he looked up and around to spot (Name). To his dismay, he finds (Name)'s head bobbing among the sea of students near the far end of the hallway towards the front doors of the building.

"Damnit!"

Hoseok dives in to the classroom closest to him and glides towards and through the open window. Finally free from the crowd, he runs more quickly along the side of the building, and turns the corner, just as the (H/C) headed girl he's been chasing exits the building.

"Hey (Name)!" He sharply intercepts her, making her stumble backwards in surprise.

Just in time, Hoseok catches her around the waist before she can fall and hit her head only to end up in amnesia in which he'll be responsible for her and she'll think he's her lover and make things end up really awkward, only for it to end up really well after he saves her from her abusive step-parents and being kidnapped the mafia/yakuza because she's actually the long lost daughter of the current prime minister, so they live happily ever after. Then there's the zombie apocalypse and their escape to Busan, but that's a whole other story *cough cough* sequel *cough cough*. 

Hoseok sighed in relief that he spared himself from ~~the whole drama.~~  having to rush his seatmate to the hospital.

The (H/C) haired girl, seemed to be hyperventilating from the shock, and with her face pressed up against Hoseok's chest, his one arm around her waist, the other hand on the back of her head.

As she looked up, the surprised face of (Name)'s _friend_ greeted him. "Na-Name is over there."

Hoseok's head spun around so quickly, his neck snapped making him hiss in pain. His eyes followed the girl's finger that pointed to the real (Name) who was standing in line at the bus stop, a 100 metres away.

"(FULL NAME)!"

"Yikes," (Name) looks over at Hoseok who was barreling towards the stop and roaring her name simultaneously. Being the last to board the bus she signals the bus driver, "Ajhussi, I don't think anyone else is coming, so you can close the doors now. I'm in a bit of a hurry."

The doors began to close. Hoseok swore (Name) threw him a flying kiss and a peace sign as the bus slowly began to move.

"Wait! WAIT!"

Hoseok can see (Name) turning around and striking up a conversation with the driver in an attempt to muffle his yells. Running beside the bus as it was gaining speed was not as easy as it was on television. It probably had something to do with the fact that the driver was _not_  aware that someone was running after the bus.

"AJHUSSI!" Hoseok banged the side of the bus with his fist. "WAIT! STOP THE BUS!"

Inside some elderly lady seemed to finally notice Hoseok running beside the bus through the window, and pressed the stop bell. The bus suddenly came to slow down a bit, before coming to a halt all of a sudden.

All the passengers on board jerked at the abrupt halt of motion, especially those standing even though they were tightly gripping onto the overhead handle rings, and even more especially (Name) who was not holding onto anything.

On the bright side her feet were strongly planted on the bus' floor, preventing her from sliding more than she could've and through the windshield even. But she still slipped a bit and fell over, her arms quickly reaching out to grab the pole right behind the driver's seat, only after she had fallen.

To say (Name) came off cleanly was an understatement. She ended up biting the inside of her lower lip and that wasn't all. She figured that she probably slightly sprained her right ankle, and considering the hot throb on the side of her right knee and and sharp pain on her right forearm, there would probably be some scrapes and bruises as well.

"Has anybody gotten off?" The confused driver yelled out to the back, having only driven a little ways from the last stop.

"Actually ajhussi, I think someone is getting on," Name stated innocently, ignoring the pain. She looked through the window and saw Hoseok hobbling towards the doors.  "It's my friend. I thought he was already on. Can you open the front please?"

The now slightly irate driver reluctantly opened the door and threw the drained Hoseok a dark look.

(Name) saluted Hoseok and moved a bit more to the back of the bus, the raven-head on her trail after getting his card read.

"That," Hoseok paused in between syllables as he tried to catch his breath, "was... not... fun...ny."

"Really?" (Name) grinned. "Well it cracked me up real good at least. You look adorable when you're wheezing, sunshine."

"Uhuh," he glared at her unimpressed. "It was _hilarious_. Your friend nearly died, you idiot!"

Hoseok thought he heard her say 'Hillary-ous' and giggling quietly to herself as she ducked her head before turning to face him again. "That was totally your fault," she pointed out. "Also I think Jiji actually enjoyed it. You know, _the thrill_."

 _'That was definitely sarcasm seeping through her tone.'_ The pang of guilt Hoseok felt, actually doubled at the thought. But then he looked at (Name)'s grinning face again and all other emotions got swept away and replaced with irritation. For (Name)'s sake, hopefully the playful kind.

A long silence ensued between the two. Hoseok tried to prepare the question he wanted to ask the girl next to him in his head but just couldn't seem to find the right words. It seemed so much easier earlier in the day, but after classes had resumed, (Name) wouldn't even bat an eye at him during class. ' _I wanna see you dance.'_ Her words kept haunting his mind.

While Hoseok's head was in the clouds, and (Name)'s head was over the stars somewhere, the bus had stopped and emptied over half of it's passengers. Then it began to move again.

Now there were only three of them left in the bus. So (Name) took a seat at the back and Hoseok sat next to her. (Name) sucked at the blood flowing from her lip as she waited for her classmate to speak.

"So where's the next stop at?"

"Bus station on the outskirts of Gwangju," Name replied calmly, licking her lip immediately afterwards.

"WHAT!?" Hoseok shouted into her ear as silently as he could. Laughing nervously he repeated his earlier question.

"I told you already," she said nodding to the front of the bus where the information was being displayed overhead. "And you don't have to whisper. I have a feeling that you're on ajhussi's black list already. And so am I. Not that I'm ever riding this same bus ever again. I just took the first bus that arrived at the stop without really knowing the route. I don't usually take the bus, so it's a miracle I even had my card with me."

Disbelief was written all over his face and (Name) could almost hear him silently scream, 'You're kidding me right?' 

"Well I figured you might want to talk without anybody we know listening in on us."

"No. No, I don't. And don't be too disappointed." Hoseok says, exasperated as he presses button to stop the bus.

"We can't stop for a while, boy." The driver shouted back at them. "We're on the highway. I can only pull over as soon as we're off. And my route doesn't exit for another 9 kilometres."

(Name) can only watch in a mixed feeling of amusement and pity as Hoseok sunk into his seat heavily and buried his head in his hands.

* * *

**~Extra~**

(Name) entered her room and deposited her bag by the door as she slammed it shut. Pulling her ribbon from around her collar, she reached for her phone that sat in pieces on her desk. She put the battery back into the phone expertly with a snap, having gotten used to the routine of assembling and disassembling the rectangular block.

Mindlessly, she raced her phone's turning on speed with her changing out of uniform and into more comfortable clothes.

Just as the Samsung logo faded and the screen turned black and then lit up on the lock screen, (Name) pulled on her pants and set herself down on her bed.

Taking out her phone, she first sent a message to her classmate... 

_"Reminder to turn in yesterday's and today's hw if u come to school tom. If absence is cause u'r sick or anythin' pls bring med certificate. Rest thru email."_

Then to her dear friend, Ji-Hae...

_"It's rude to point, you know."_


	4. Chapter 4 - Self-diagnosed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (Name) meets the family. Not all of them yet, though.

**Chapter 4**

_**Self-diagnosed** _

(Name) and Hoseok ended up getting dropped off literally as soon as the bus got off the highway. The bus came to an abrupt stop, throwing the high school students out of their seats and as soon as they were past the doors the bus left just as quickly as it had stopped, leaving a trail of dust and dead leaves in its wake.

The tension between the two as they stepped off the bus was so thick, even a Gillette wouldn't be able to cut through it. Silence encased the the duo completely, that is, until Name spoke. "So, sunshine. Where do you live?"

"What?" Hoseok blurted out in a daze, as he tried to get a bearing of their surroundings.

"You don't remember already? That was quick. You live in (몰라요), dummy."

"I know that."

"No you didn't. I just told you."

"Stop messing with me! I know where I live. I meant, why would you want to know where I live?"

"..." 

"... And _how_ do you know where I live?"

"I'm class president, dummy. I stashed the class records away after the second day of the school and made copies for myself before turning them in to the homeroom teacher."

"Why do you keep calling me sunshine and dummy. Seriously! 

"I only call you sunshine when you're grumpy, and dummy when you're acting like it. I'm an honest person," (Name) shrugged.

"Aghh my entire body has been hurting more than ever today because of you," Hoseok complained rubbing his aching muscles.

"Well, that sorta sounded wrong."

"Shut up."

"Yes, sir!" (Name) saluted. "We better get to the next stop. C'mon," she walked away, waving her arm over for him to follow.

"We just came from that way, _dummy_. That's the highway. Let's walk down this road till we get to a bus stop."

(Name) slumped in defeat as Hoseok led the way, the latter not checking to look behind or wait for her to catch up. (Name) had to stride along at a faster pace just to stay by his side. 

"It's so pretty~"

"What is?"

"The sunset. I only get to watch the sunrise. I hardly ever see the sun go down. It's picture perfect. Pity some things aren't photogenic. Like the moon in the night sky."

"Oh."

It took another 10 minutes until they got to a bus stop. Along the way the duo shared idle conversation. Hoseok learnt that (Name) is a night owl, doesn't bring her phone to school, hates their tech and home economics teacher, and spent all of last night catching up on all 140 chapters Noblesse from the very beginning.

(Name) learnt that Hoseok says 'Oh' a lot. Whether that was because he felt uncomfortable around her or was just dead tired from running around, she didn't care. She just kept on bombarding him with various remarks all the way into their next bus.

Hoseok had a gut feeling that she would follow him for quite a while so he decided to call up his house to inform his dad that he'd be coming home later than usual.

* * *

"This isn't your house," (Name) whined as they walked down the same street again. She bit into her odeng (aka fish cake on a stick) rabidly, throwing a sideway glare at Hoseok that made him take a step away from her that didn't go unnoticed. "Unmanly man," she mumbled.

"Ya! How can complain after eating so much? You emptied my wallet," he said, pulling out his pockets and turning over his wallet to prove his point. Crumpled receipts, bus cards, punch cards, discount cards and an ID card clattered to the ground. Not a single coin or note.

"You could have just taken me out to fast food," she grumbled, clearing the last stick of rice cake up, and licking her fingers. Then she looked guiltily up at him, "You hardly ate anything."

He sighed patting her so hard on the back she was nearly knocked forward with the force. She slapped his arm away but kept her mouth shut.

"You really don't have have to walk me home (Name)."

"Yeah right. I'm not going to risk you fleeing Gwangju just cause you don't want to do the dare." (Name) took several gulps from her water bottle an poured the rest on her hands. "So what did you want to talk about? You wouldn't have followed me around just cause you're a creep." He regarded her darkly, "... not that you are?"

Hoseok stopped walking. He closed his eyes, his fist clenched at his sides. He was so still that (Name) could've mistaken him for a living statue - those fancy street artists from all over the internet. "What do you mean?"

"What?" (Name) was so taken aback by the sudden question that she blurted it out. That, and she didn't know what he was referring to. She talked about many things to him that day. If he didn't get she's obsessed with Noblesse, she would have smacked him across the face.

"You said you want to see me dance. You can just watch me anytime. We practice in the streets sometimes and in school I join fest-"

"Nah, none of that. I heard you dance underground. Sometimes you do live dancing at restaurants or something. I wanna see that. And I want to meet the other guys too!"

"Other guys?" He asked starting to laugh, "How do you-?"

"I've heard about you here and there. You're really popular because of your dance you know? I think you're really cool." (Name)  took his hands in hers in excitement.

"Really?" Hoseok whispered in euphoric disbelief. Not so much because of his just dance. He knows that he and his group has been garnering a lot eyes of them lately and they've entered some more serious dance competitions lately. They've even been discussing about taking on some auditions here and there and get into the bigger industry. What really brightened him up was that (Name) thought that his dance was cool. She thought that  _he_  was cool.

"Mhmm! It's awesome isn't it?" (Name) nodded her head vigorously, her smile so real that it made her eyes look like crescent slits. 

"Really?" Hoseok said a little louder,  _'She thinks I'm awesome!''_

"YES! DUDE YES!"

"WAHOOO! HEY YEA YEA!" Hoseok would later look back on the moment and tell himself he was just possessed. People can act like that after hearing something nice at the end of an overly weary day. He fist bumped the air, nearly punching (Name) in the face. "WA-WOAH! YOU ALRIGHT!?"

"YES! YES!" (Name) yelled awkwardly, stumbling a bit from Hoseok as the two did some random victory dance and yelled cheers that was whisked away into the night air along with the bustle and lights of the city. It also allowed onlookers to circle a path around them as they passed, glancing at the two high schoolers with judging eyes and amused whispers.

* * *

"Goodbye **~**!" (Name) waved as she roughly (shamelessly) shoved Hoseok towards his house.

"This is so wrong. ' _The girl walks the guy to his house.'_ " Hoseok scratched his head, "You sure you don't want me to drop you home?"

"Nah. I live really far from here," she lied. 'And besides we don't have to stick to that sort of stereotypical thing. Also, _it's not like we're lovers or anything._ " (Name) said in reassuring manner, which to her wasn't much, but in Hoseok's case, a big blow to the gut. 

Okay, let's get this straight. It's not like Hoseok had fallen head over heels for her, at first sight. (Name) wasn't the most gorgeous person in class, but not necessarily the least charming. In fact, the more time one spends with (Name) the more they'll come to like her. It was a gradually climbing infatuation. _She wasn't exactly insanely attractive, but the more you stare at her, the more beautiful she becomes. That's the sort of person she was._

In the distant future, Hoseok wanted to be with someone just like her. She was ideal to him at least, personality-wise. She didn't seem like the kind of person that would go around getting into brief relationships. Despite being a person that seemed to flit around, once she was grounded it would get really hard for her to let go.

Sometimes it scared Hoseok, every time he's realized that he'd been staring at her longer than intended. Long enough to be reading so much into her. He had already internally slapped himself in the face. 'I must be going crazy'

Another problem why he's pretty sure that his feelings toward (Name) should never be acted upon. She's always been insistent that she would never ever get into a romantic relationship. With anyone. At all. No matter who.

"... Besides," (Name) continued, somewhat pulling Hoseok back to reality halfway; the other half of him was wandering about in his thoughts still, "it's not like I'm ever gonna end up with someone. It's sort of a scary thought you know. Having to give up half of yourself so that someone someone can fill in."

Hoseok wanted to rebut. He wanted to say otherwise and get those stupid ideas out of her head. But instead he just sighed, "Sure. Whatever you say."

It was then that the gate of Hoseok's house opened up to a young lady in thin pajamas, with her hair tied in a ridiculously messy knot, much like how (Name) would tie her hair halfway through doing the house chores. Despite the messy hair and half-erased makeup though, there was no denial that the girl was extremely pretty. 

The girl emptied dinner leftovers - burnt scraps and fish bones - from the metal pot she was carrying unto outside corner of the gate. She wasn't satisfied until she scraped the bottom of the pot with a wooden spoon. She just opened the gate for herself once again and let out a low but shrill whistle.

(Name) yelped, catching the girl's attention, as three cats leaped out of the dumpster right beside her and headed for the food that they graciously picked at. The girl's eyes initially swept over her, to Hoseok before landing on her again, this time more solidly.

She looked a bit shocked and gave (Name) an awkward head bow. She seemed reluctant to break eye-contact, or at least tear her gaze away from (Name) but she did so anyway and settled for rushing back into the house. "APPA! HOSEOK'S HOME EARLY! AND HE'S BROUGHT A GIRL FRIEND!"

Although it was a bit more muffled than it could have been, the shout was loud enough for not only (Name), but probably the next door neighbours to hear. (Name) swore she heard Hoseok face-palm right next to her. What shocked her even more was that Hoseok's sister, at least that was what she was assuming, said what she did so quickly that girl friend, sounded more like _girlfriend._  (Name) was pretty sure that even if it had been a guy in her position, the person would still be even a bit flustered.

"So...," (Name) piped, "I didn't know you had a dongsaeng (younger sibling)."

"She's my noona."

"Oh."

And just like that (Name) was offered (demanded, really) to step into Jung Hoseok's house for  _at least a cup of tea_ before being allowed to go on her way.

Hoseok's sister had introduced herself as Ji Woo while welcoming her into the house. (Name)'s new unnie now lead her to dining table situated the kitchen while her classmate went upstairs to change. At the presence of a stranger, (Name) couldn't help but be a bit tongue-tied and more polite than she normally was with her usual crowd.

"It's been a while since my brother's last brought a friend home," Ji Woo smiled as she pulled out a chair for (Name) to sit.

"I still can't believe you're older. You really do look younger..." a brief pause, "unnie."

This amused Ji Woo and she smiled a big smiled, which made (Name) not only find the elder girl more beautiful than she already was, but also made her realize the similarities between Hoseok and his sister - it was the eyes, but not only that. There was something more, the shape of their faces perhaps? And Hoseok's face came to her mind so clearly, more sharper than even the memory of her own face. 

The sound of loud approaching footfalls broke (Name) away from her reverie. Soon enough, Hoseok's head popped into view from the kitchen's door followed by the rest of his body. She didn't know if it was the change of clothing, the house's atmosphere or the presence of his sister, but all off her classmate's earlier weariness and irateness had disappeared, replaced with a smile.

Behind him, a much older man appeared. "Hoseok didn't say he was bringing anyone over, so please pardon our lack of preparation," he apologized. "In fact, he called saying he would come later than usual," his eyes flickered to Hoseok. "Not earlier." He laughed, slowly but heartily. 

"Good evening, sir. I'm (Name), Hoseok's...," _friend_? But it wasn't as if they hung out often, or texted each other, and they've only ever talked once or twice about stuff unrelated to school. _Class president?_ That would seem a little too cold. How could she tell a father that his son is nothing more than a familiar but uninvited stranger in her life? "...friend from school," she finished.

"I'm Hoseok's father," he smiled warmly. "Pleased to meet you."

He took a seat along with his two children at the dining table. There was a short silence, but it wasn't as awkward as it was initially. The whole time they had initiated the conversation with her. So they were polite hosts to a house guest.

"Well we just finished dinner, so we haven't put away Hoseok's share yet. Have you two eaten? I can bring out the plates-"

"It's fine, thank you," (Name) gently turned down Ji Woo's generous offer. This did not stop the other girl though from taking out another plate, and splitting Hoseok's dinner into equal halves.

It was only then that (Name)'s eyes zeroed in on what the food was. Yeoju. Bitter guord. She wanted to refuse so badly, but she didn't want to be impolite either.

She wished she could take a huge gulp, to make her discomfort visible to Hoseok without having to catch the other two's concern. But her mouth ran dry, meaning that even her salivary gland knew that  _this was not food_. Also, the three Jung's around her were already looking at her albeit worriedly because of her sudden fidgety behavior after they placed the plate in front of her.

'I-it's okay,' (Name) comforted her brain. 'There's rice a-and fish a-and it's reaaally h-health-'

Her taste buds had a brain of their own too though and they protested, 'You've got to be kidding me! Even one slice of this sh** and we're never gonna function right ever again.'

(Name) picked up the chopsticks.

Her olfactory system growled, 'If you even think of letting a whiff of that disgusting smell enter the nos-'

(Name) picked a piece of the bitter melon to go along with the herring and rice, drowning out the internal debate of her organs.

Her heart seemed to leap into her head too, entering the conversation within her mind. 'Please don't. You know what happens when you eat that. Last time, I nearly skipped nearly  _two_ beats, and that was hardly romantic.'

She stuck the portion of food into her mouth. And it was horrible. The worst part of it was that none of this went in slow motion as it did in her mind. Hoseok started and went on eating at a much faster pace than she was. And his family had only looked over for a short while during those few seconds.

But to her it was awful. Just emphasizing the 'awful' part again.

 By the time she swallowed the first spoonful, she was pretty sure she might have vomited a bit into her mouth and swallowed it again. Disgusting, yes. But (Name) wouldn't be able to tell anyway, cause her senses were already in the 'bad' sort of overdrive since the moment she got a whiff of the stuff.

"Are you alright, (Name)-ah?" Ji Woo asked out of concern. "You're cheeks are swelling."

"I'm allergic," (Name) choked out jokingly, blowing the taste out of her mouth. In other's perspective, as Ji Woo had stated, it might've even made her cheeks look swollen. 

And so the two Jung siblings actually believed that she was allergic throwing up a fuss and causing a huge racket in the kitchen. As the night got darker, the house only got rowdier as (Name) learnt more and more about Hoseok and his family. 

* * *

"Appa you've got to be serious," Hoseok as good as sweat dropped in bewilderment at his dad who was holding a partially-filled bottle of water.

"You can do it, abeonim!" (Name) cheered. "You're a science teacher!"

"I'm a literature professor," Hobi's father deadpanned, as her made show of measuring some kind of path of trajectory and looking at his wrist alignment with the bottleneck with an eye closed. It seemed a bit comical in a cartoon-ish sort of way.

"Science will guide you even better then! You're a wise man."

"Hahahaha! Good, good. I like this one, Hoseok!"

"Appa!"

The bottle failed to land on its base for the third time since, Hoseok's dad attempted the trick.

"Science has failed us, tonight."

The clamour and joy only died down until late in he night when (Name) left the house, and by the time she reached her home, Hoseok would have only a faint smile on his face as he tries so desperately to keep at least the shadows of the joy in the home that has been so dead lately.

* * *

(Name) on the other hand had her own problems. As she got home her mother began to nag at her and threw a huge fit about her absence.

"YOU F**KING USELESS CHILD! You're no use! I should've taken you out when you when you were still in my womb! Do you know how much pain I'm in?! AND YOU LET ME SUFFER LIKE THIS?! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!  I can't feel my arms. My shoulders hurt so bad."

"What do you need help with?" (Name) replied, numb to her insults after so many years of repetition. ' _Her curses hasn't been getting any colourful for a while now.'_

"Nothing,  _princess_. I did everything. All I'm asking is you get good grades and you can't even do that. If your dad was here you would've been dead by now. You should be grateful I'm alive. Not for long, though. Believe me when I say that you're life is hell when I'm gone," she ranted. "You're dad isn't like my appa. My..

 _'appa didn't remarry.'_ ,(Name) quoted in her mind that coincided perfectly with what her mother was saying; lines that have been repeated so many times that they have been tempered into her brain like an deep and patterned etching. _'... grew up without a mom since the age of three...'_

"You're dad isn't as kind. I bet he'll marry another woman, some witch who'll slave you around and won't feed you. But when you're dad comes home the witch will act all sweet and say that she fed you and complain that you don't do anything to her. You know you're dad's temper. He'll throw you out into the streets. Even when I'm here I can only do so much and he's always this close to killing you." She explained the same way she has done the past 10 years.

It took a while for the ranting to die down and for (Name) to coax her sickly mother back to bed. When she left her room, her mother was nodding back off to sleep, sobbing albeit from her delusions.

 _'Looks like her mind's starting to look for more excuses to the pain.'_ (Name) frowned. _"Even if we could afford the surgery, I don't think it can fix that.'_

She sighed as she passed the kitchen to snag a couple of candies and stuff them down her bag only to find a mountain-like pile of pans and dishes waiting to be cleaned.

Even as (Name) changed out of her uniform and went to dump them in the laundry she found weeks worth of clothes piled up. Up until then, she had only been laundering her two sets of uniforms twice a week. And so, the rest of the laundry has since the beginning of school been left untouched.

She proceeded to text her classmates and friends despite it being well past midnight. They'd still be up studying or at cram school anyway.

As she started sorting through her homework she emptied her bag's side pocket of a couple of candies she took and popped some into her mouth. Rolling them around her mouth, she wondered morosely,

_'When will the lingering bitterness leave?'_


	5. Chapter 5 - Pressing Matters, Begin!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships and problems are addressed by strangers.

**Chapter 4**

**_Two days after the dinner at Hoseok's_ **

Hoseok almost threw up all over the principal. In fact, he wished he did if that could've prevented him from having to watch (Name)'s back as she walked away from the school, dragging her feet across the gravelly crossroad way earlier than the actual dismissal time.

It had been only two days since (Name) stopped by his house, but Hoseok would be lying if he said it was a drastic change from her usual behaviour. One would have had to look hard enough to have seen it, or should have been close to her to notice anything off.

So yeah, he had to admit to himself a bit that he has been watching her more closely ever since that incident. And other than her generally cheerful and upright persona during class hours, she wasn’t the same after school hours.

Although she occasionally gave a smile and nod of acknowledgement to everyone she knew or made eye-contact with, the rest of the time she seemed to look disturbed. The overly done stretching of (Name)’s tightly pursed lips and too superficial upward curves of the sides of her mouth didn’t help with the low whispers. Gossip about (Name)’s ‘plastic’ personality flitted all over the place whether she knew it or not, which resulted in many people smiling her way whenever they looked at her general direction, but turned into dark snickers, twisted faces and coughed-up obscenities whenever they looked away.

Of course, the handful of people who’ve actually interacted with (Name) knew better, but sometimes it was better to go with the flow than against the tide for the sake of someone who doesn’t seem to be troubled about it in the first place. It also didn’t help her case that (Name) doesn’t typically keep in touch with anybody after school, which ostracized herself further from everyone else in a way.

But even though the few others like Hoseok disapproved of others attitudes, internally (Name) was truly thankful that others didn’t have to go and drag themselves into her mess.

**_The day after the dinner at Hoseok's_ **

So the early that morning, Hoseok found himself unconsciously following (Name) after spotting her before school.

It wasn't until an hour later when (Name) stopped after hearing another pair of footsteps other than her own in the deserted aisle of the convenience store that she spun around slightly to greet a lost-in-thought-Hoseok walking continuously until his chest bumped her shoulder.

The tall boy apologized profusely in an awkward stammer as he ran the opposite way and disappeared from his spot in a matter of seconds.

* * *

“Weirdo,” (Name) said to nobody in particular as she watched him run further down the aisle and ducking around the corner.

(Name)’s classmates have been complaining an awful lot lately that the classroom has been stinking up a lot more often, especially after lunch. Some even decided to bring their own perfumes and cologne only after having to regret doing so after dozens of people have borrowed them and they’ve had them returned in empty bottles.

As class president she was nominated to come up with a solution. In the end, they opted to collect change after lunch and use the class money to get supplies.

(Name) bent down to compare prices, 'Agh, they're all so expensive!' She brought out the tiny envelope with the collected change and she dumped the coins in her hand, counting them for the fifth time since she got to the store.

Some of her classmates hadn't paid up yet so she was nearly 1000 won short. Not that much for anybody else, but she would be sacrificing her lunch-dinner for the day. 'Ah well whatever,' Name swiped the canister off the shelf furiously, 'Goodbye samgak kimbap~'

She went up to the counter, fingering every 100 won coin she placed on counter one after the other like a little kid with her dearly treasured pocket money, the cashier a bit baffled by the whole thing. She took out her 800 won lunch money out of her pocket and reluctantly gave that up too.

After awkward 'thank you's were exchanged with the cashier, Name turned towards the exit and fled from that place trudging forward to welcome another day of school.

'I wish I had enough money to give bills without worrying if it's enough.'

Another sigh, as she looked up at the school building. Hissing as she inhaled through her toothy smile, she walked through the gates and into the courtyard of the school greeting a couple of her classmates with a smile on her eyes. 

Shortly after, Hoseok walked through the same gate.

* * *

(Name) toes curled inside her shoes (effective way to prevent showing visible signs of tension aka totally flipping out in others’ faces) as another classmate refused to pay up. "It's been a week. C'mon guys. Our class funds are already on the negative." She reminded loudly enough to alert anyone else who's yet to pay.

”Honestly they have enough money to buy ice-cream and cakes on top of lunch, but they can’t even bother giving up some spare change,” she grumbled as she walked away with her head down in both embarrassment and exasperation.

She went back to sit at her desk as everyone went on eating their lunches, chatting, or doing last-minute homework for the next class.

”Maybe next time,” her seatmate drawled cheekily, “you should collect  _before_  everyone goes for lunch?”

”Don’t be clever with me, Hosoek,” she snapped.

”Woah there,” he raised his hands up in the universal show of surrender. “No need to get cranky. It was just a suggestion.” 

(Name) ignored his obnoxiously adorable antics and turned her head the other way. “Besides,” he continued. “You know it’s amazing that your personality has become a complete one-eighty in under 24 hours.”

Conveniently, someone from the next class slipped into their own allowing her a very much appreciated distraction. She straightened herself as the bespectacled guy approached her direction, but just as she stood up to reprimand him in the ‘class pres manner’, he spoke to her.

"Did Eunwoo-ah pay already?"

(Name) looked up at her classroom's frequent yet strictly unwelcome visitor - the guy who always hangs around her Chinese drama-buddy. "No. Nearly half the class hasn't paid up yet." 

"How much was it?" He dropped a 1000 won note on your desk. "This right?"

"No, no." (Name) strain-smiled up at the the guy. "That's too much. I don't have enough change on me right now."

"That's for her and her friends," he stated monotonously nodding to the direction of the girls. "They haven't paid yet too, right?"

(Name) was left an awkward stuttering mess by the ~~rich af (jk everyone else can afford tht Name's just poor af)~~  kind  sort-of stranger. "Y-yeah. Thanks for that." But... also remembering her duties (and dignity), pressed, “Also, haven’t I already told you that you can’t be here? It’s against school rules to loiter in other classrooms even if you are Eunwoo’s boyfriend or boy friend or whatever it is you two are.”

”Yeah,” his eyes flitted meaningfully to the boy beside me and then back to me. “At the very least, we’re official. But you know if you have any fluttering feelings, there’s no reason for you not to be either.”

(Name) sighed. “You know, I think there’s some term for that condition of seeing things that aren’t even there.” A little more lightly she added, “Just don’t cut it so close to the end of the break period and make sure the teachers don’t catch you, yeah?”

He grinned in reply and slid out just as the warning bell rang. 

“They  _are_  together, you know.”

”What?”

”He and Eunwoo,” Hoseok informed. “They’ve been together since primary school.”

”You’re kidding.”

"He isn’t,” a female classmate from piped up. “Ahh Jiwon and Eunwoo's relationship is so sweet. Then there's the fact that they're bot practically angels! Shame Eunwoo’s a bit of an airhead but she's not a bad person, yea?"

The newcomer tutted, taking a seat in front of her. "Go, I'm borrowing your seat!" She shouted to a corner of the class behind (Name). A distant 'sure' came back their way.

"I've been the same primary school as them. Not junior high, though. Been crushing on each other together since second grade and got together in the fourth. I heard they've been together since till now without ever breaking up."

“Woah,” (Name) laughed. “ Sounds to me like they might as well get married by the time the minute they’re no longer minors."

"I won't be surprised if they already are."

"Oh wow," (Name) exclaimed, left with nothing else to talk about. She glanced at her watch as the bell rang again, the next teacher who has yet to arrive. Still, she looked at the other girl pointedly prompting her to return to her own seat.

“Maybe if you paid more attention to your surroundings,” Hosoek smiled ruefully, “you’d actually know these things, (Name).”

”Pshht.” Her lips twitched upwards at his childish goading way of enticing her.  _'Mission accomplished'_  Hoseok thought as he caught her half-smile. 

“Says the guy who sleeps half the time in school.”

”H-hey! As if you don’t! And at least I don’t get caught sleeping in the middle of a lecture."

(Name) mentally shuddered as a sliver of memory from earlier in the morning cut across the forefront of her mind. She hadn't meant to, but she was completely drained from cleaning around on top doing her morning round of deliveries. The lack of a good night's doze didn't help her any either as she tried to keep her eyes open and on the teacher as he spoke soundlessly.

Her head that was propped on her arm for support had slipped within the first ten minutes of class, her head knocking against the table loudly and gaining the entire class' attention. She was K.O.-ed for nearly the entire class, only waking up to hear her teacher's garble and then her classmates' round of applause and teacher's sarcastic greeting of 'Good morning, good dreams I hope?'

(Name) didn't remember any of it of course, but all of her seat-mates had gathered around her as soon as class ended and recounted the entire event. Apparently the teacher had tried to wake up her up, and Hoseok had been shaking her but she just wouldn't get up. The English teacher exited the class, only pausing momentarily to call her outside the classroom for a talk.

"(Name) do you not sleep at home?" The man queried with hearty concern. "I mean I know you kids or maybe it's the parents who are very enthusiastic about you all staying out of the house until the early hours of the day for hwagon (cram school/private tutoring), but I heard from the other teachers that you don't even attend any classes after school. So what is it exactly that you do after class hours?"

"Sorry, teacher."

"I mean I know you've been doing okay in my subjects, but your science teacher says you haven't turned in any worksheets and I'm really worried that maybe you're playing favorites with your teachers-"

"What!?" (Name) half-shouted. "Sorry- I mean- Teacher, I don't even- I would never-."

"I know, (Name)," he soothed. "I know you." _'No you don't'_  her mind retorted. "I know what kind of a person you are." She scoffed mentally, _'You don't know what I'm like outside class. You don't even know what it is that I do. We haven't even known each other more than three months.'_ "But this is affecting your future. And I know you're not the type of person to toy with your studies."

"I don't."

"Yes, yes, you're a senior now. You can do better than this. That's why the other teachers and I have been talking for a while now. But I think after today's incident we should push for earlier. What I mean is, I'll try to clear up their schedules and mine, but we've meaning to do this for a while now. Come to the guidance counsellor's office after your last class, won't you? Of course if we can't clear this mess up by the end of today, we have to call in your parents."

(Name) started but her babbled on even after sensing her yearning to say something.

"I know you don't want us to yet, but that should've been the first thing to be done in the first place, my dear child. It's quite early in the year but basic procedures should be followed nonetheless. So I," he paused dramatically, "will be seeing you later, alright?"

"Yes, teacher," (Name) replied sullenly, trying to process the huge hunk of one-sided dialogue. She wanted to say something, for sure, anything at all to sound smart and composed and all things she's supposed to be, but the middle-aged man strode away before she could even open her mouth to speak.

* * *

Hoseok watched as (Name)'s countenance fell glum, and realised that perhaps it was a bit dumb of him mentioning something like that far too early than was tactful. As she fell quiet again and turned her back on him, her took note her back looked just as sunken as it had on the way to the store in the morning. A pang of guilt shot through him. If her mood was spoilt right now because of him, who's to say her mood that morning wasn't because of whatever had happened the evening prior?

The aspiring dancer, still a student, only a classmate, and yet to be a friend to his seat mate, slumped in his own seat as he turned over the events of the day before trying to figure out what had gone wrong from bus to his house up until the moment she left. But for all his effort, all he _could_ remember of her expression then was the cheerful beam of her lips.

 

... and perhaps the hint of desolation in the folds of her eyes that he chose to ignore.

**Author's Note:**

> Donate your thoughts to help this pathetic Author-ssi develop. Or maybe just for conversation, I don't mind.  
> Kudos are love. Even guests can kudos. Anonymously. Shout-out to all them feeling shady peeps.


End file.
